


The inherited Will of D

by Twistedluck



Category: One Piece
Genre: the will of D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedluck/pseuds/Twistedluck
Summary: All the Marine higher ups, a select few pirates, and the majority of the World Government knew about the Will of D and inherited wills. Granted, they didn’t know what it meant, and if they did, they weren’t talking, but they knew of it. What most of them didn’t realize was that each D meant something different. And that even if one inherited a will from someone else, it just added onto that person's personal will.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The inherited Will of D

All the Marine higher ups, a select few pirates, and the majority of the World Government knew about the Will of D and inherited wills. Granted, they didn’t know what it meant, and if they did, they weren’t talking, but they knew of it. What most of them didn’t realize was that each D meant something different. And that even if one inherited a will from someone else, it just added onto that person's personal will. 

For example, Garp the Fist’s personal D is Discipline. The discipline to take his job, the good and the ill, and continue to do it even when he is personally conflicted. He inherited one of his grandfathers' will of Decisiveness. Showing no hesitation in anything he did. Deciding to do something crazy for his morals, such as raising two children of criminals away from the World Government’s eyes. They didn’t know, so they couldn’t make it his job to get rid of the innocent children.

Dragon was Disillusioned. Able to see the world for what it really was and was willing to remove the cotton candy curtain from the truth so all could see it and fix the problems. Dragon himself, was unsure where his inherited will came from, but all the same it was Dissatisfaction. He could never be comfortable with the answer, “because that’s how it is,” and will work to uncover the real answer. He may not have the solution, but he could show the truth to those that did.

Ace grew up Defiant. Defying the world by existing, defying his father’s legacy by trying to be greater, defying his blood by picking his own family. He inherited his mother’s will. Rouge was Determined, and her determination resulted in Ace’s life. Ace used her Determination to make it through the Grand Line. He used it to track down a wandering Emperor to thank him for saving his brother. He continued to use it during the hundred days of attempted assassinations. 

Teach inherited his will from Xebec. Xebec’s Domination on top of Teach’s own Duplicity resulted in a brother’s death and the execution of another. The combination of the two showed a conqueror that was a dangerous unknown even to those that had sailed with him for over half of his life. Even his new crew didn’t know the man, except that he was dangerous.

Rodger was a Dreamer. His Dreams kept him going all the way through the Grand Line even with his illness. His crew’s Dreams only served to bolster his own and even at his execution, his Dreams inspired the Great Pirate Era. His will was passed on to Luffy. Luffy, though a Dreamer himself, was the Dawn. Every island he touched was given a new Dawn, a new era. And once he reached the One Piece? That man was going to bring the Dawn of the World.


End file.
